1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks, and more particularly, to a padlock having a receiving chamber inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many kinds of locks having various structures and designs, generally including key locks and combination locks; the former needs keys to unlock the locks, and the latter needs the combination to unlock the locks. For families, the door locks generally belong to key locks, such that the users have to carry the keys with themselves while going out of the houses. However, once the users carelessly forget to carry the keys with themselves or lose the keys while going out of the houses, they will fail to enter the houses without the keys. Hence, most of the users will duplicate the keys and hide the duplicate keys at a secret place outside the doors for the backup purpose, but the thieves may probably find such way to enter the houses, thereby causing huge loss for the users. It is indeed a problem for most of the users in daily life.
Further, when the parents go out of the houses, their children forget to carry the keys with themselves, and nobody is in the houses, the children may probably stay outside alone to put themselves in jeopardy. In addition, when the parents intend to inform their children of something important before they go outdoors, if they leave the notepapers of such important messages at a random place, the children may unawarely ignore such notepapers to cause unavailability of the important messages for the children.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a padlock having a receiving chamber inside; the padlock as a combination lock can be securely locked on objects, like general cylindrical locks of handles, rails, etc., and can be controlled by the combination to lock/unlock the padlock and to close/unclose the receiving chamber.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a padlock having a receiving chamber inside; the receiving chamber is adapted for easily placing and retrieving keys, notepapers, and other items inside, and the padlock is structurally strengthened.
The foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the padlock, which is composed of a base housing, a shackle set, a numbered wheel set, and a cover housing. The base housing defines a compartment recessed inwards. The shackle set is mounted on said base housing and having a shackle bar and at least one fastening piece for locking the shackle bar. The numbered wheel set is disposed in said compartment and has a fastening sheet moveable between a first position such that the fastening sheet engages the fastening piece for enabling said fastening piece to firmly lock the shackle bar and a second position such that the fastening sheet disengages the fastening piece for enabling the fastening piece to detachably lock the shackle bar, and a plurality of numbered wheels for driving the fastening sheet to move to one of the first and second positions. The cover housing is mounted on the base housing and over the compartment, which has a plurality of slots through which the numbered wheels are exposed. A base shell extends from a side of the base housing. A concavoconvex cover shell is pivotably closeably connected with the base shell to form a receiving chamber between the cover shell and the base shell for storing things. A locking member is mounted in the compartment of the base housing for locking the cover shell. The locking member locks the cover shell firmly when the fastening sheet is moved to the first position and the locking member locks the cover shell detachably when the fastening sheet is moved to the second position.